Darkness
by Yami'sotherHikari
Summary: What comes to your mind when you hear the word 'darkness' You think, 'Evil, The Yamis, Dartz, etc.' But what would happen if there was an evil darkness inside one of the most caring people you know? Like Yugi Mouto. That wouldn't happen, would it?
1. Target Yami part 1

**Darkness**

(All three asleep)

Me: (waking up) Oh man, I feel like I got hit by a truck 36 times.

Yugi: (waking up) Oh yeah? Well I feel like I got hit by a tree. A big 20ft tall tree.

Yami: (waking up) Guys, not so loud.

Yugi: Oh no, don't tell me your doing another story.

Me: Yeah, I am.

Yami: We just had a party. Where did everybody go anyway?

Me: I don't know. Maybe the cops came?

Yugi: Well what's this story then?

Me: It's just something I thought of yesterday.

Yami: Oh?

Me: Yeah, it's going to be about Yugi having a very sadistic Yami. And will be torturing Yami every chance he gets.

Yugi: What are you talking about? Yami's my Yami.

Me: Well, you guys don't look that much alike as much. Just read it.

Yami & Yugi: Fine.

Me: You guys read while we go find some ice.

**Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? (taps chin to think about it) Nope. Uh-uh.**

**Warnings: Blood and horror.**

**!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 1**

Yami was walking around his soul room at this time even if he hated to go in there. It wasn't exactly his top hangout on his list. But Yugi was asleep and he was bored and not very tired. But no matter what, he would never go into Yugi's soul room without permission and even then he was uncomfortable.

Yugi's soul room was filled with light and energy while Yami's soul room was filled with darkness and devoid of life, except for the shadows. Yami always wondered how after all these years, Yugi could keep his soul room pure and light. He must have some sort of secret or something.

That's what he loved about Yugi. He always thought Yugi was sweet and nice. Of course he could never tell Yugi his feelings because he could never find the right words, and he was afraid of rejection. Now, Yami was really bored beyond mad.

After awhile, he stopped walking and sat down on the floor in front of the door that leads out of his soul room. He didn't even realize how tired he was for he just laid right on the floor and closed his eyes to rest, but he ended up falling asleep.

He was at peace for at least a couple of hours. He was awakened by a noise that was coming from somewhere. He sat up, confused if he really heard something or not. It was a few moments before he heard the sound again. "Yugi, is that you?" he asked. He got up and tried to find the source of the sound.

He walked all over his soul room and every time he would hear the noise again. He still couldn't find anything. He heard whispering in one of the doors right next to him. He opened the door, he swears his heart stopped at this time, but there was nothing in it.

He sighed with relief and turned around...and his eyes met with Yugi's! "Whoa!" Yami was so startled, he stumbled and fell into the wall to the ground. He put a hand to his chest trying to get his heart to a normal beat. "Oh Yugi, you startled me," he said as he panted.

Yugi wasn't answering, in fact Yami was wondering why Yugi was smirking. "Is something funny Yugi?" he asked.

"Hey Yami. How are you?" he asked finally talking.

"Uh...okay I guess. How are you?" he asked confused.

"I'm just peachy. Especially since I found you."

"What do you mean? We live across from each other."

"Your soul room is big. It's hard to find you," he kept smirking, but he looked much more evil than before.

"Yugi, what's going on?" Now that Yami looked closer, he could see that Yugi's eyes weren't very big or innocent and sparkling. They looked narrower, and very dark, like they know something that would be too disturbing for words. He was also a lot taller than Yugi, maybe even taller than Yami.

Then Yami saw the unthinkable. He saw Yugi take out a small knife and come towards him with a manic grin on his face. Yami's eyes widened as he backed a few steps until his back hit the wall. "Yugi, what are you doing?" he said as best as he could because he was starting to tremble.

"Just doing what I've wanted to do ever since you came into existence," 'Yugi' said. Then he lashed out and tried to stab Yami but he dodged out of the way just in time. He was now scared stiff. 'How can Yugi do this?' he thought. He would never think that his Aibou could ever even consider doing this. That means only one thing...

"You're not Yugi," he said. Yugi would never do this to him. He would never even have any thoughts of doing this to him. Just look at his soul room!

"Au contraire Yami, I am Yugi," he said grinning evilly.

"You can't be Yugi. Yugi would never do something like this!" he shouted, angry at this Yugi imposter.

"Not the Yugi you know. But I am Yugi. Or rather the dark side of him."

"What? But I'm Yugi's dark side!"

"That's where your wrong. Your Yugi's guardian. And I want you out of here!" he shouted, angry. His eyes showed his anger because they were going redder.

"Why? What do you want from me?" he asked confused.

"Because, you're taking my job as a Yami. I am Yugi's yami. And I want you dead!" He sprinted at Yami and tried to stab him but Yami darted away.

"Who are you?!!" Yami shouted getting scared. He didn't let it show though.

"I told you, I'm Yugi's yami. You see, you'd think with a person like Yugi, he would have a more sadistic darkness than you. Well, you're lookin' at him." Then he disappeared. He reappeared behind Yami and spun around and grabbed his collar and put the knife to his neck. Yami's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "You see, I'm worse than Ryou's yami, I'm almost as worse as Marik's yami. I can think in ways you would never think of and I enjoy it."

He ran the blade across Yami's neck ever so lightly. Yami was trembling. He tried to put up his arms to stop him but he found out he couldn't move. Then the demon Yugi took his fingers and gathered some of the blood that was dripping on Yami's neck. Yami was utterly disgusted and frightened at this.

The demon Yugi looked at the blood with an evil grin on his face and rubbed his fingers. Yami was literally shaking. "Don't you love blood. How it feels when you rub it with your fingers. The texture is absolutely nice."

Yami just about had enough. He found out he could finally move and he pushed himself out of the demon's grasp and ran for his life. The demon Yugi stood there and smirked. He liked hide and seek. "You can run, but you can't hide," he said as he started walking.

Meanwhile Yami was running so fast, his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. He didn't stop though. He just wanted to get away from that demon. What just happened? He could hear laughter coming from all directions. He whimpered as he heard it and started running faster.

He opened a door, went inside and shut it. He panted trying to pull himself together. He sighed with relief. Suddenly, he heard rustling behind him. He felt his heart stop. He turned his head ever so slowly and saw the demon.

"Oh Yami, I found you," he licked the knife and started coming toward him. Yami opened the door and bolted out of there. He ran and ran and ran, hearing laughter all over the place. Then he heard something else.

"Yami, come out come out wherever you are," the demon said mockingly. Yami ran faster, but everywhere he went, he would see the demon or his shadow. He started screaming after awhile. This was all just too much to take after awhile. He only had one choice left. To get out of his soul room.

He found the door out and opened it as fast as he could and ran out and closed it. He panted with relief to be out of there. He put his back against the wall and slid down to the ground. He finally felt a little safe. He closed his eyes.

His eyes snapped open however when he heard footsteps. He got up and tried to hear where they were coming from. They were coming from both hallways. He wanted to run but he didn't know where to run because the footsteps were coming from both hallways.

He started panting and whimpering again. He didn't know where to go anymore. He wanted to go in Yugi's soul room, but he didn't want to wake Yugi and bring the demon in there. The footsteps starting getting louder and louder as Yami ran around in circles trying to figure out what to do.

Then he saw the doorknob to his soul room turning. He stopped dead in his tracks to watch it. He stopped breathing as he watched the doorknob turn. The door wouldn't open because Yami locked it. So the door started going like someone was trying to open it by tugging and hitting the door.

Yami was screaming a little but not loud enough. He remembered the footsteps. He felt like they were almost on top of him. Yami went to his knees and covered his ears trying to block the sound but it didn't work. This went on for a few moments before he finally cracked.

He broke down sobbing on the floor. Frightened tears fell out of his eyes, and he was screaming enough for anyone to hear. Yugi woke up from the screaming. He sat up fast and tried to figure out where it was coming fro. 'That sounds like Yami,' he thought. He bolted out of bed and opened the door to see Yami sobbing on the floor.

He gasped and went to knees to hug Yami for comfort. When Yugi opened the door, all the noises stopped in that instant. Yami felt Yugi hug him and he turned around. He screamed and tried to get away. Yugi was shocked. "Yami, what's wrong?" Yami just backed up against the wall scared stiff. Yugi was confused at this. "Yami, it's me, Yugi." Yami was shaking from head to toe. "Yami please, it's me, Yugi."

Yami looked at Yugi and he saw that Yugi looked normal and not demonlike anymore. He felt a nice light aura around him and looked at Yugi's big amethyst eyes and round face. He realized this was the Yugi he had grown to love. He crawled over and clung to Yugi like a lifeline still crying. "Yami, what's wrong? What happened?" Yugi asked.

"I- someone-...was you...and yet he wasn't..." he couldn't say anymore. He kept crying.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here. It was just a nightmare." He hugged Yami tightly.

"No it wasn't! It was real! And he...I..." he sobbed again.

"Shhhh, don't talk. I'm right here." He looked at Yami and saw the cut on his neck. "Yami, what happened to your neck?!" he asked concerned. Yami just kept sobbing, only louder and Yugi hugged him tighter while whispering words of comfort.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: (ice on her head) Wow, that was scary!

Yugi: (ice on his head) Oh man, that was!

Yami: (ice on his head) O.O!!!!!!

Me: This just popped into my head. Very horrific don'tcha think?

Yugi: You said it!

Yami: O.O!!!!!!

Me & Yugi: Uh, Yami!

Yami: O.O!!!!!!!

Me: He must be shocked stiff or something.

Yugi: Yeah.

Yami: O.O!!!!!!!

Me: Please review and tell me watcha think!


	2. Target Yami part 2

**Chapter 2**

Me: Okay...let's see here. This story will be changing after this chapter a little.

Yami: How so?

Me: Well, I'm gonna attack more than just you now.

Yami: Oh great. Make other people's lives miserable.

Me: Hey, it's a givin.'

Yami: Ugh!

Yugi: I still don't like the fact you made me evil!

Me: Yeah well...you can't like everything I write.

Yami & Yugi: (anime falls)

Me: Besides, I didn't make you evil. I gave you your very own demon. Complete with powers. Eviller than Marik and Bakura put together. But I might make you evil if you continue to tick me off. X )

Yugi: We can't win...

Yami: Not today anyway.

Me: ID

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Still nothing new.**

**Note: The Yami's all have their own bodies. **

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

_TakabiTenshi_

_lark lover_

_InsaneYGOlover_

_Kuro Ookami Hatake_

_nerd9princess_

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 2**

Yugi was very worried about Yami. It's only been minutes but it felt like hours since he found Yami sobbing on the ground. He loved Yami and it hurt him to see him this frightened. He didn't want to leave Yami alone so he had an idea. "Yami, how about you sleep in my soul room tonight." Yami took a moment to collect himself before answering.

"No...I...couldn't," Yami said sniffling.

"Well, I don't want you staying in your soul room. That place is huge. Anything could be in there. No wonder you got so scared."

"Well...I wouldn't say scared...like a scaredy cat or something...but..."

"What did you mean then?"

"Uh...I don't know," Yami replied sniffling more.

"C'mon Yami, you'll feel a lot better in my soul room. You can see everything and it's not so big."

"Alright...if you say so..."

"Good." Yugi helped Yami to his feet, opened the door, and led him into his soul room. Yami was reluctant to go in there though. "C'mon Yami, I invited you. You're not trespassing or anything," Yugi reassured him as they stepped over all the toys. Yami nodded almost unnoticeably. Yugi led him to the bed. Yami was also reluctant to sleep in the bed for it made him blush madly. Yugi gently laid Yami down on his bed before getting in himself.

"You feel better Yami?" he asked.

"A little..."

"Good." Yugi started to turn over but he felt Yami latch onto his right arm so he couldn't. Yami was about half asleep when he said something.

"I love you," he whispered before falling silent. Yugi's eyes widened. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Yami must not have been aware of himself when he said this. Yugi smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too," he whispered before succumbing to sleep himself. He didn't see Yami break into a smile.

They were at peace for at least a half hour or so before a big bang woke Yami up. More like he jumped awake. He sat up with wide eyes at the sound. It sounded like a door broke or something. His heart was beating out of his chest and he put his hand on it.

Then he heard the sound of a door turning. He turned his head to Yugi's door to see the doorknob turning. He looked over to Yugi, amazed that he was still asleep. He got out of bed and stumbled backwards to get away from the door and he started watching it like a hawk. Soon the door stopped turning and Yami sighed with relief.

He was about to get into bed again when he heard the door again. It sounded like someone threw their weight against it to try and open it and Yami yelped and jumped 20 feet in the air. He was panting hard now and shaking pretty bad. The door was being yanked and banged on to try and open. Yugi was still asleep.

Yami was praying that the door wouldn't burst open. It must've been a pretty strong door, for it eventually stopped and Yami sighed with relief. He was shaking to bad to go back to sleep but he was going to at least try.

He got back into bed and closed his eyes, trying to forget what just happened. He started calming down for awhile until he thought he felt another presence in the room. He opened his eyes and scanned the room. It was a lot darker than before. It looked like what a normal bedroom looks like when the lights are out. He couldn't find anything that felt out of place. He started scolding himself for being so paranoid when he heard something drop. His heart stopped and he scanned the room again.

His eyes landed on a stuffed Kuribo that fell off the desk onto the floor. He sighed and kept scolding himself while he got up and went to put the toy back where it was. He picked it up and looked at it. It had big purple eyes and furry brown skin with green claws like the card. It looked playful.

He felt a little better when he thought he felt a presence behind him. He heard the sound of breathing. He turned around slowly and was face to face with...Yugi! Or at least it looked like him. Yami familiarized the eyes and smirk of evil.

His heart stopped for real this time and he stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. The demon started advancing towards him. Yami looked over to the bed, only to find no one was in there! He looked back to the demon Yugi. "What did you do with Yugi?!" he asked, his protective nature overlooking his frightened nature.

"Oh, my hikari? Oh, well I sent him somewhere. I'm not after him...yet," the demon said laughing evilly. Worse than any of the evil laughs that Bakura and Marik could come up with. This laugh sounded like it could travel deep inside your soul and send a cold shiver up even the most fearless guy's spine.

Yami gulped and scooted backwards until he hit the wall. He was trapped! Yami started thinking of someway he could beat this guy, but the demon started laughing again. Yami was confused at this. "Stupid Pharaoh, there is no way you can beat me. I can control anything around you," he smirked.

Yami gasped. He could read his mind! He was still thinking about that when he felt something moving on his arm. He looked down and saw it was the same Kuribo he picked up but now, it looked evil. The eyes were narrowed and blood red. The claws were longer and the fur was blacker. Yami's eyes widened as he got up to get it off when the creature bit down on his right arm hard.

Yami screamed in pain while the Kuribo was still biting on his arm. He managed to get the Kuribo off and chuck it to the other side of the room. He clutched his arm in pain and went down on one knee. The Kuribo scampered back onto the demon's shoulder. Yami's pained crimson eyes looked up to the smirking demon.

"I told you, I can control everything in here and everywhere else. It's gonna be fun tormenting you and your friends," he said while stroking the evil Kuribo's fur. Yami wanted to move away but when he tried, he found out he couldn't move again. He felt frozen in time. He looked into the demon's eyes to find a spark in them. The demon was causing him to freeze.

Yami wasn't even breathing at all, and then he started feeling weaker. He was confused at this. He looked and saw that the demon had a necklace with a special jewel on it. It was a long, blue jewel with a sharp end on it. The demon knew what Yami was confused about so he took the jewel into his hands. "Oh, your wondering what this is? This is used to suck people's souls out of their body. I use this, but first I like to torment my victims before I take their souls," he said while petting the jewel.

Yami gasped as he realized that his soul was being sucked out. He tried to get out but he still couldn't move. He could only watch helplessly as his eyes glazed over to all this...

Yami jumped awake and sat up in a cold sweat. He watched the room with wide eyes when he saw nothing there. What just happened? Last he saw, his soul was being sucked out of his body to the Yugi demon. He couldn't find the demon anywhere in the room. He looked over to his left to find Yugi again. Yugi was rubbing one eye as he sat up and looked to Yami.

"Yami, what happened? Are you alright?" he asked a little groggily.

"Um..." Yami realized he was still panting and sweating a lot. He also quickly realized that it all must've been a dream. He sighed with relief at that. Maybe all that was just a dream and there was no demon Yugi. "Uh, yeah. I just had a really bad dream." He felt better and was convinced that was all a dream. Yugi looked confused at Yami.

"Yami, what's wrong? You look so tired and weary." He put a hand on Yami's forehead. "You are a little warm, but I'm not sure if it's a fever or not." He was still contemplating when he looked at Yami's arm and saw some blood on his sleeve. His eyes widened.

"Yugi?"

"Yami, what happened to your arm?" he asked. Yami was confused at first but quickly realized what Yugi was talking about._ No..._

Yami rolled up his sleeve to see the same bite mark on his right arm as where the Kuribo bit him. The bite was enough to draw blood for it flowed a little on his arm. They both looked to each other, eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. What was going on here?...

**!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&**

Me: And I'll leave it at that. This sounds like your basic horror movie only in words. Cool huh?

Yugi: Very creepy!

Yami: O.O!!!!!!! Yeah!

Me: Please review to save Yami from the demon.


	3. Marik

**Chapter 3**

Me: Alright. Time to update this!

Yami: More torture of me?

Me: Somewhat, but now it'll be time to mix it up.

Yugi: How so?

Me: Figure it out yourself when you read it. I'm not telling you, not this early anyway.

Yami: What else you got?

Me: Well, I dedicate this chapter to Kuro Ookami Hatake for the inspiration. And also, a big thank you to CuteYami, for this story inspired her story, Darkness Within.

Yugi: Now should we get on with the story?

Me: Yeah.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the characters. Except for Yugi demon, but who knows, he might actually exist. Did that get any gasps?**

Thanks to the reviewers:

YamiKoi

Tayomi

InsaneYGOlover

Kuro Ookami Hatake

CuteYami

nerd9princess

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 3: Marik**

The rest of the night was set with Yami clinging to Yugi in his sleep and Yugi trying his best to get some sleep himself. He had no idea what was going on, but it probably wasn't good. He bandaged Yami's arm with the bite, still confused on how he got it in the first place. Yami didn't exactly tell him what happened. He was too shaken up.

Yugi woke up groggily and not very refreshed. He put a hand to his head and squinted his eyes to get rid of the headache he was suddenly getting. He looked over to Yami to see he was peacefully asleep. He smiled and kissed his forehead. He got up, his head hurting even more and he winced. He was wondering why it hurt so much. He went to the door and opened it.

The first thing that met his eyes was Yami's soul room door. It had fallen off its hinges to the ground. His eyes widened at that. It looked like someone tried to bang it open or something. Yugi picked up the door and put it on the wall. He decided to worry about that later. He looked back to his door and saw that it had a lot of scratches on it. He walked up to it, and ran his fingers on some of the scratches and dents. 'Maybe someone did try to come in,' he thought.

As he finished that thought, his headache returned full force. He put a hand to his head and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about an intruder right now. He just wanted to get rid of this headache. He headed down the hall to the real world. He woke up in his bed, but the headache was still there. He got up and got dressed, thinking about what happened last night. What was going on? Who was trying to get in? All that thinking was turning his headache into a painful migraine, so he just thought he would deal with it later.

He went downstairs and into the kitchen to get breakfast ready and also to find something for his killer headache. Grandpa was on one of his trips to Egypt again, and wouldn't be back for awhile, so they had the place all to themselves. Yami would be down in a little bit because he's basically not a morning person. Yugi thought he should get a wake up call first. He opened the mindlink, but it was a little painful at first. /Yami, wake up./

//Huh...what? Yugi?//

/Wake up sleepyhead. You can't sleep all day./ He heard groaning.

//Oh...do I have to?//

/Yes, now get up./

//What's in it for me?//

/6 months to a year./

//Of what?//

/Of me not using the bucket of water to get you up. I can put ice in it if I have to./

//OH NO! Don't you dare! Alright, fine.// He heard more groaning and the line went dead. He chuckled and went back to what he was doing. He found some aspirin for his headache. He had a hard time pulling the cover off, saying something along the lines of, "Stupid kid proof seal." He eventually got it off and took two tablets. Now that that was done, he went back to breakfast.

He turned around. His eyes wandered to the table and he gasped. The chairs were stacked on top of the table in the shape of a pyramid. Yugi's eyes widened even more as he walked over. He walked around the table, not taking his eyes off of the chairs.

"Yami? Were you stacking the chairs last night?" Yugi called up wondering if Yami may have stacked the chairs as a joke or something before they went to bed. Yami came rushing down the stairs to be with his hikari.

"What did you say Yu-

He stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, if not bigger. His breathing eradicated to the point where he was starting to hyperventilate. He was shaking from head to toe. "Oh no, he's back," he whispered to himself.

"What did you say Yami? Who's back?" Yugi walked up to Yami to try to calm him, but Yami backed away to the other side of the room.

"What? Oh...it's nothing, really," he said as he tried to force a smile.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked, not really buying it.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay then. Were you stacking the chairs last night?"

What? No, I didn't do this."

"You sure? 'Cause if you didn't, then who did? Should we be worried?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. It's probably nothing really."

"Okay then." Yugi went back to the refrigerator to find something for breakfast. His back was turned and Yami was trying his best to look away from the chairs. They didn't see the top chair start to jiggle a little. It was slowly lifted from the rest of the chairs, careful that the other chairs wouldn't fall. It turned sideways and started hurdling towards Yami just as Yugi turned around and saw it. His eyes widened. "YAMI, WATCH OUT!"

Yami turned around, gasped quickly, and dodged out of the way. The chair hit the wall and broke into pieces. Had it have hit Yami, it could have killed him. Yami sobbed loudly, scared stiff. Yugi ran to Yami and tried to comfort him as best he could. "Whoa, what was that?" Yugi asked to himself.

Yami was shaking to death from almost getting killed. He was the only one that heard the faint manic laughter that surrounded the walls...

Later...

Yami was completely in his own world after that. His eyes showed a blank look as he just sat in one of the kitchen chairs. Yugi took them off the table a few hours ago. He also didn't leave Yami's side since then. He was trying to coax Yami out of the world he put himself into. It wasn't working. Yugi's headache came back a little later, but it wasn't as bad as before so he would be able to tolerate it.

Then Yugi heard a banging on his door signaling that his friends must've came for a visit. Good, maybe they can help Yami. The entire gang came through the door. Let's count by names now, shall we? Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik. Okay breather...now let's continue.

"Hey Yuge, how goes it?" Joey asked in a very weird way.

"Huh?"

"He heard that in a movie we watched a few hours ago. I swear he picks up everything from movies. Remind me never to let him watch 'Halloween,'" Tristan remarked as he got the idea in his head.

"Aw come on man, I do not pick up everything from movies," Joey defended.

"I betcha he watched a movie that had a New York accent on it years ago. I wonder when that's gonna go away?" Marik cut in which got him elbowed by his hikari.

"Gee...thanks," Joey said.

"Your welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Were you?"

"Uh...um...great! Now you got me all confused!"

"What else is new?"

"Well, if 'dere's one 'ting I'm not confused about, it's telling you to shut up!"

"Guys! Focus!!!!" Yugi yelled super loud enough for everyone to jump and Yami to flinch.

"Sheesh, Yuge. Where did 'dat come from?" Joey asked with wide eyes.

"Whoa. I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from," Yugi said turning red. Yami started to tremble a little. "Let's just say, it's been weird around here. And now Yami's in his own little world and he won't come back."

"What happened?" Tea asked.

"I'm not sure, but something's going on. Yami got freaked out last night, and then this morning I find the chairs stacked in a pyramid. One actually lifted itself and almost hit Yami, so I don't know what's going on."

"Hey Pharaoh, wake up," Bakura said as he started waving his hand in Yami's face. It didn't exactly work. They tried shaking him, but that didn't work. They started talking amongst themselves for awhile. Marik wasn't exactly listening to them, so he just started thinking other things. It didn't stop him from hearing a faint laughter though.

He walked a little ways from the gang to figure out where it was coming from. They didn't seem to notice him walking away. He looked around with narrowed eyes and saw a little shadow by the hallway. He walked towards it, past the hallway to the bathroom. He turned the light on to find nothing there.

His eyes still narrowed, he scolded himself for being so paranoid. He turned around and decided to go back out when the door slammed on him. "What the?" he said as he tried turning the knob. The door was stuck and he couldn't open it. Then he heard the same laughter again. He turned around and came face to face with the Yugi demon. Of course he didn't know that. "How'd you get in here?" he asked, kinda weirded out.

The demon simply smirked and started walking towards Marik. "Well, hello Marik. How are you today?"

"Depends...now how the hell did you get in here?! And how did you get so tall?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"Oh now Marik, that's not very nice. You wouldn't want those to be your last words now would you?" he smirked.

"What the hell? Hey, I'm the only one that can make threats like that. Me and Bakura. Besides, you wouldn't have the guts anyways," he smirked.

"Oh really? Well, just so you know, you're wrong. I have many ways at getting people. Like this for example." He snapped his fingers and Marik was thrown back by an invisible force into the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you? And how'd you do that?" he asked as he held his head.

"I can do things. Things that will even get you shaken. And don't try to use the Millenium Rod, I'm practically immune to it," he said as he advanced forward again.

Marik started laughing. "Are you kidding? Like I'd actually waste its power on you. You got nothin'."

"Oh yeah, well alright. Come at me then," the demon Yugi stopped where he was, still smirking. Marik just wanted to get out of here. He already had his laugh of the day. He started to move, but he found out he couldn't.

"What the hell?" he said to himself as he tried to move, but he couldn't move a muscle at all. Meanwhile, the demon started laughing manically. He started advancing forward towards Marik, while Marik was actually freaking out a little. The demon's face was dangerously close to Marik now. "You are insane. I'm the only one that's supposed to be that," he said as he stared hard at the demon.

The Yugi demon just laughed at that. He grabbed Marik's face. "Get your hand off me," he said as his eyes narrowed. The demon just smirked.

"You know, you got a lot of spunk. And you and I have a lot of things in common. I like that," he said. He smirked and placed his lips over Mariks. Mariks eyes widened as he tried to struggle to get him off, because he was getting really grossed out now. The demon broke apart and Marik started spitting.

"Yuck, gross! What in the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted as he continued to spit. As soon as he stopped, he looked up and saw the demon had a stick with lots of knives in it. "You're kidding!" he hissed.

The demon smirked. "This is gonna be fun," he said as he advanced forward.

As he did, only one thing came to Marik's mind, "Oh, shit," he muttered.

Meanwhile, the gang hadn't noticed that Marik left. They were trying to get Yami back to this world and Yugi was sitting in a chair at the table, rubbing his temples. His headache returned full force and he was starting to get very angry, which isn't very normal for him. Joey noticed this and went over. "Hey Yuge, what's wrong?" he asked. Right now, Yugi was not in the mood for small talk.

"Drop dead!" Yugi shouted causing him to get very weird looks from everyone. He looked over to Joey, only to see his eyes wide open and his jaw open. "Oh Joey, I'm sorry. I just have a very bad headache right now. I didn't mean it," he said, guiltily.

"Okay Yugi. But if somethin's botherin' ya, ya know you can tell me," he said, getting back to normal. Yugi smiled.

"Thanks." He didn't get to say anything else because Malik spoke up.

"Hey guys, where did Marik go?" he asked. Everyone was confused at that as well. They haven't heard him and Bakura fighting so they wondered where he went. Before they got a chance to do anything, they heard a loud scream coming from the bathroom. They ran down the hall to the door. Malik pulled on it, and was confused at having to put so much force on it, but he got it open. They looked in and gasped.

There was blood everywhere. All over the walls and the door, on the ceiling, and the sink. They saw Marik on the floor and he didn't look much better. He was completely covered in blood, but he was conscious. In fact, his eyes were wide open and he was almost trembling. "Marik, what did you do in here?" Malik asked.

"I didn't do anything." He looked to his left and saw Yugi. His eyes narrowed in fury. "YOU!" He lunged at Yugi but Malik held him back. Yugi backed away against the wall. "IT WAS YOU!"

"Huh me? I didn't do anything."

"Marik, don't move. You're bleeding all over the place," Malik said.

"Oh I don't hurt...except for my arm, OW!...let go of my arm Malik!" he shoved him away.

"Sheesh Marik, what the hell happened to you?" Bakura asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Oh Bakura, don't start," Ryou groaned.

"Shut up Bakura! This idiot here attacked me!" he shouted, pointing to Yugi.

"How could he have attacked you if he was with us the whole time?" Tea asked.

"He was in here! I saw him!"

"Marik, I think you've had too many drinks. Obviously, you were having too much fun playing with your knives," Bakura smirked.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!"

"Come on Marik, let's get you cleaned up. And then the bathroom," Malik said as he pushed Marik to the sink. Everyone else left the bathroom. "So, what exactly happened?"

"I'm not sure, but, all I can say is...I don't really know if I should be freaked out, or impressed. Also, I know I saw someone. And they had a really weird necklace too."

"Whatever Marik," Malik said.

Meanwhile, the gang was kinda freaked at what happened. Yugi was busy thinking. Why would Marik say it was him who attacked him? He didn't do anything. Boy, this was becoming serious. Amazingly though, his headache went away. He was glad about that, but why would it leave right now? He looked over to Yami. He was still trembling, but he was out of his world so that was good. Yugi just better figure out what was going on before they all get attacked.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: Whoo, that was long!

Yugi: Yeah, like what? 7-8 pages?

Yami: Wow, this demon must be really bad if he can leave Marik totally shocked.

Me: Oh yeah! Anyways, review please!


	4. More targets

**Chapter 4**

Me: 'Bout time to update this puppy!

Yugi: Oh yeah?…Well screw you!

Yami: Yugi!

Me: Gee, someone's taking this story to heart. You're becoming evil too.

Yugi: Oops…

Yami: So, what do you got?

Me: More attacks. Alright, no more. Time for horror, and for fur to fly! And a…few other things. Yugi, why don't you go sharpen a knife? Or make out with Marik?

Yugi: You just wait. I'm gonna get you back!

Me: Yeah, well that's all fine and dandy. NOW! Time to start the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. It's not mine to own. No money is being made for this. Am I forgetting anything?**

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 4: More targets**

"Sorry Yuge, but we gotta go," Joey said, as everyone was getting ready to leave.

"That's okay," Yugi said, getting up. Marik was cleaned and patched up, so he looked like a mummy who was only partially bandaged. And he was not happy about it. Bakura kept sending remarks everywhere, that Marik had to be restrained from killing him. "Bye everyone!" he shouted, as they walked out. They shouted their goodbyes and Yugi closed the door.

He turned to Yami who was putting the dishes away. "Yami, are you okay now?" he asked. Yami turned to him and nodded, smiling.

"I'm fine Yugi. I guess I just got a little freaked."

"Yeah, you scared me."

"Well, I'm fine now."

"You should go wash your face," he told him. "You need it." Yami stuck out his tongue at him.

"Gee, thanks," he said, as he walked to the bathroom. Yugi laughed, but it soon died down because he felt his headache coming back. He went and got the aspirin and took a couple tablets. Then he sat at the table, massaging his temples to make him feel better. But somehow, no matter how much he massaged his head, it came back even stronger than before. He gritted his teeth as he shook his head around to see if that would do the trick. It just hurt even more.

Yami came back from the cleaned up bathroom, and watched with worried eyes as he saw Yugi massaging his head. "Yugi, are you okay?" he asked. Yugi turned to him and tried to smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just have a slight headache," he said, as he forced a smile.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked, not really buying it.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm fine, okay?"

"But Yugi-

"I'M FINE! Let's just drop it okay?!" he shouted, clearly getting annoyed with Yami. Yami flinched and looked at him with sad eyes. He looked at Yugi's eyes, and saw that they were laced with pain and anger. Yami nodded and ran upstairs. Yugi felt a little guilty for snapping at him, but right now, he just wanted this headache to stop. The event just triggered even more pain, as he groaned...

---

Meanwhile, Ryou and Bakura just got home and were now trying to get comfortable. Except that Bakura had to listen to Ryou lecture him and that just made him annoyed. "You know, you should learn to keep your mouth shut once in a while."

They both ran upstairs as Bakura groaned. "Yes professor, I get it. You know, it gets old after the millionth time you say it." Ryou just glared at him. A few minutes later, Ryou was sitting on the bed, studying, while Bakura was at his desk, balancing a pencil on his nose with his chair rocked back, and his feet on the desk. He was bored as heck…and thirsty. "Hey Ryou, go get me a soda," he demanded.

Ryou looked up, annoyed. "No! Why don't you?"

"Uh, hello? I'm busy, here."

"Yeah…doing nothing!"

"Oh, just do it!" Ryou shut his book forcefully.

"Fine." he said, his tone calm and placid, but his eyes were narrowed. He walked down the hall, when he felt a chilling sensation. He wrapped his arms around himself for a second, before continuing to the stairs. He felt that someone was watching him, but he didn't know why he felt that way. As he got to the stairs, he felt a breeze flutter past him.

He turned around, but found nothing there. He turned back, shrugged it off as nothing, and started to go down the stairs. As he got down the first step, he felt a large push from behind and fell down the stairs to the floor. He layed there, unconscious. Bakura heard him falling and accidentally fell backwards. He got up as quickly as he could, rubbing his head, and ran to the stairs where he saw Ryou unconscious. "Whoa, Ryou!" he called, but he didn't stir.

Bakura was about to run down the stairs when he heard a cracking sound. He looked to where the sound was, and found it to be the glass chandelier that was right above Ryou. He gasped as the wires were breaking from the ceiling all on their own. "Ryou!" he shouted, and ran downstairs as fast as he could.

Ryou groaned and put a hand to his head. His eyes widened however, when he heard the sound of cracking. He looked above and saw the chandelier breaking off the ceiling. He stopped breathing; he didn't move from his spot. The light started falling down and he shut his eyes. He suddenly felt Bakura push him and they both fell away from the light as it crashed to the floor. Ryou screamed and Bakura held him protectively, both of them shocked.

"What…the hell…was that?" Bakura whispered, shocked.

"I don't know," Ryou said, freaked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess." They were about to relax when they heard another sound. They looked over to see a vase moving on its own. It lifted itself off the table and flew towards them. They ducked as it hit the wall and broke. Then a bowl flew at them, but they ducked as it hit the wall and broke. More objects soon started flying everywhere.

"What is going on here?!" Bakura shouted.

"Maybe someone's playing a trick on us," Ryou's voice shook, as he was getting really scared.

"It must be Marik," Bakura hissed. That was soon thrown away when they heard laughter, and it did not sound like Marik's. It sounded like a worse version of demonic, evil, and like Yugi.

Ryou covered his ears with his hands and shouted, "Bakura, make it stop!" Bakura's Millennium Ring glowed, but nothing happened. Everything just continued to fly.

"Why isn't it working?!" he asked.

"How should I know?" Ryou asked. He saw a chair being lifted and crashed awfully close to him and he screamed. "Oh, why is this happening?!" he shouted over the noise.

"I don't know," Bakura mumbled, trying to figure out what to do here.

---

As all this was going on, Joey opened the door, swinging his keys around and whistling. He walked into the kitchen and set them on the table. "Pop! You here?!" he shouted. He was met with silence. "Huh, guess he went out." As he started walking he mumbled, "good," and went to the refrigerator to get a snack.

As he was walking, he never noticed one of the chairs suddenly moving until he was right in front of it. The chair zipped out from the table and Joey tripped on it and fell to the ground. "OW! What the?" he shouted, as he rubbed his head from the impact. He looked at the chair, confused. He poked it and flinched, as if waiting for it to do something, but nothing happened. He sighed with relief. "Huh, guess it was my imagination or something."

He started to get up, but stopped when he heard a noise. He looked to the table to find it shaking. His eyes widened in confusion, creating a look that said, 'What the heck is going on?'. All of a sudden, the table started moving, trying to squish Joey against the wall, so he got up and ran out of the way. The table ended up breaking a window and glass flew everywhere. Joey watched, his heart pounding. "Okay, 'dis is gettin' freaky," he breathed. The table stopped moving, and Joey reluctantly went over to move it back, but another chair zipped out and tripped him.

Joey stayed on the ground, eyes narrowed. "Okay, now I'm gettin' pissed." His anger was cut short though, when he heard maniacal laughter. He looked around. "Who's 'dere!" he shouted. He was received with no answer. "Okay 'den," he mumbled. His breath caught in his throat, when he heard a very weird sound.

He looked over and saw the refrigerator being moved and lifting off the ground. "Oooh mmmyyy…" he said, as it started hovering towards him. He was too shocked to get up. He listened as he heard the voice again.

"Since you like food so much, I thought you'd like to be killed by it," it said, as the refrigerator was hovered over Joey. His eyes widened, and his awareness was coming back. "Say goodbye." That snapped him out of it. He screamed and rolled away as fast as he could, and the refrigerator fell to the floor, causing it to make a dent in the floor. The doors of the refrigerator opened and contents of food fell out onto the floor and milk spilled all over the floor.

He was panting and his heart was racing a mile a minute. "Whoo, 'dat was close," he breathed, as he started calming down. He couldn't hear the voice anymore. He got up slowly, still shaken, and ran to the door. Quickly, he took one last look at the room. "I'm gettin' out of 'dis place!" he shouted, as he ran out the door back to the Game Shop.

---

The door opened and Tea stepped out of the shower, using a towel to dry her hair. Wearing a pink robe, she made it to the kitchen to find a sticky note on the refrigerator. She took it off, as she was getting a bottled water. It read:

_Dear Tea,_

_You're father and I had to go for a meeting, and won't be back for a few hours. There's a bento box in the refrigerator for dinner if you'd like it._

_Love Mom._

"Huh, okay," she said as she took the bottled water. She would save the bento box for later. Tea felt calm in the house for some reason. She liked the silence and the warm air that was around, but it was cut short when she felt a sudden chill. It felt like it brushed across her very soul. She shivered and went to the door, figuring maybe some cold air was coming in. She checked the door and pushed on it to make sure it was closed when she heard a bang and jumped. "Whoa. What was that?"

She looked out the window to check if she heard it outside. A sunset was forming across the horizon and everything was getting darker, so she couldn't quite tell if there was anything out there. She was never aware that a knife started moving in one of the knife carriers. (AN: Not that sure what it's called if it has a name.XP) It lifted into the air and pointed towards her.

She sighed and turned around to become face-to-face with the knife. Her heart stopped as more knives started to join the first one. They zipped forward and she gasped as she was pinned by all the knifes that sliced into the wall. (AN: I betcha there's a lot of Tea haters out there who would love to see that.) She was trapped by all the knives, some even pinned parts of her robe to the wall, and her heart pounded. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a chopping knife being lifted and hovered into the air.

Frightened tears started running down her face as she watched the knife moving forward toward her head. Tea screamed and ducked by instinct, and the knife hit the wall, just above her head. A couple hairs fell off towards the floor from this but she sighed with relief. At least all the knives were used up. Now she just had to work her way in getting all the knives off her…

---

"Alright! I found my yo-yo! I've been lookin' for this!" exclaimed Tristan, as he got off the couch. He was looking in the cushions to see if there was any loose change, and he found his yo-yo. He ran up the stairs to his room to put the yo-yo somewhere. He opened the door into the darkness, and quickly tried to find the switch for the light.

He found the switch and turned it up, but nothing happened. He jiggled it around, but still no light. "Oh man, I just replaced the light bulb!" he shouted. He went to the door to go find a light bulb, but the door shut itself with a bang, making Tristan jump. "Whoa, that was weird," he said, as he turned the knob, but found it to be locked. "Man, now what?!" he asked, clearly frustrated. He started yanking on the door, but that didn't help. He started banging on it, but he got nothing. He growled.

His eyes widened however, when he heard the sound of soft breathing. He turned around, but he couldn't see anything because it was still dark. "Who's there?" he asked. He started hearing banging everywhere and jumped at the sounds. He wouldn't have been so scared, but dammit he couldn't see! His head whipped around everywhere he heard the sounds. He heard some things moving around, and papers flying, but he couldn't see what or _who _was causing them.

Something flew and banged him on the head, and he fell to the ground. He felt dazed for a second, but shook it off and banged on the door. "Hey! Anyone out there?! My room's just decided to turn against me!" he shouted, frantically banging on the door. He got no response, but he did hear laughter around him. "Wh-Who's in here?!" he shouted.

He received no answer, and stuff just continued to move in the room. He covered his ears trying to block out the sound. He felt a presence next to him, and the hairs on his neck stood up. He felt breathing right by his ear. "Ready to play, Tristan?" a voice hissed out. That was it. Tristan shot up and yanked on the door so hard and shouting for it to open, sweat trailing down his face. The door finally opened, and Tristan sped out down the stairs, and out the door, not caring where he was going, but just to get away from that voice...

---

Yugi screamed as he got up from the chair and clutched his head tighter in pain. Yami ran down the stairs to see is hikari in pain. "Yugi!" he shouted, as he went over to try and comfort him. "Yugi? What's wrong?" he said frantically, trying to get Yugi to look at him.

"I-I don't know. Yami, my head hurts so much! I don't know what's wrong?! I-" his sentence was cut short though as he started screaming again. Yami was practically in hysteric tears trying to ease Yugi's discomfort. He went to get a washcloth with cold water, still worried about his hikari. When he came back, Yugi was still screaming, but it sounded like a demonic growl. Yami's eyes widened.

"Yugi? What was that?" he asked, as he walked over, only to feel resistance by an invisible force. He tried to move forward again, but the force roughly pushed him back and he flew across the room, into the closet. He hit his head against the wall and he groaned in pain, clutching his head. He got up and tried to open the door, but it was stuck. He banged on it. "Yugi! Yugi, what's going on?!" he shouted. Yugi screamed in agony again, until his body was too tired. He fell on the floor and passed out. "YUGI! What was that? What happened? Are you okay?" Yami shouted, hearing Yugi. He banged against the door again, when he felt warm all of a sudden.

He turned around and saw flames rising from the ground. His breath hitched in his throat, as more flames erupted and he banged on the door again. "Yugi, help! Someone!" he shouted, sweating from the heat. Smoke rose from the flames causing him to cough. The smoke alarm went off, but Yugi didn't wake up.

Yami kept coughing and banging on the door. Sweat trickled down his face and so did his tears. He shouted, his voice hoarse, "PLEASE! Someone help!" He felt the flames start to burn the back of his shirt, and he screamed in pain.

Joey ran down to the Game Shop to see if anything happened there. Hopefully, everything was alright. When he heard screaming, however, he started running faster. He skidded to a stop and looked through the window to see Yugi on the floor. "Yugi!" he shouted, as he opened the door. He ran to Yugi and started shaking his shoulder. "Yuge! Yugi! What's goin' on? Why is 'de smoke alarm on?" he asked, but Yugi didn't move.

"Joey? Joey! Is that you?" Yami shouted when he heard a voice sounding like Joey.

"Yami? Is that you? Where are you?" he asked, as he walked into the living room and finding smoke coming from the closet door.

"I'm in here! Help!" he shouted, as he banged on the door.

"Whoa!" Joey shouted, as he yanked on the door, but finding it stuck. "It won't open!"

"Try harder!" Yami shouted, and started coughing. "Please..." After many attempts, Joey finally yanked the door open and Yami tumbled to the floor coughing and breathing hard. Joey saw the flames on Yami's back and quickly patted them out. The flames left a big hole on his burned back, but thankfully it wasn't a serious burn.

"You alright, man?" Joey asked, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah…-cough-…I think…so," he said, coughing a little before sitting up. "Wait, the flames..." he said, as he looked back to the closet, only to find no fire. No existance of any flames and no smoke. How could that be? His back was burned. Yami was shocked, but then he remembered Yugi. "Yugi..." He looked over to him on the floor and his eyes widened with worry. "Yugi!" he shouted, getting up slowly and ran to him. He checked for a pulse and found one. It was beating normally. "Joey, what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just found him on 'de ground when I got here. Somethin' weird's goin' on here, man. Weird, and scary."

"Let's just get him upstairs," Yami said, as he picked Yugi up, and put him on Joey's back as they went up the stairs, unaware that a strange, blue necklace was glowing on Yugi's neck.

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: Whoo! How was that? Finally, after almost a month! I'm sorry, but I was very lazy all week.

Yugi: Oh. My. God!

Yami: Okay Yugi, I'm starting to get a little scared of you now.

Yugi: Oh come on Yami! Do I look scary?!

Yami: (flinches)

Yugi: Oops, I'm sorry.

Me: You're going to have to be careful Yugi. This is going to be a very twisted fic. You might not have very many fans after this fic. Or they might come and kill me for writing this.

Yugi: What? What do you mean?

Me: (puts finger to her lips) Shhhh.

Yami: Uh readers, please review to find out what happens next, or it'll be a mystery forever.


	5. Possession

**Chapter 5**

Okay, I am real sorry this took so long to update. It's very hard to work on a fic during the week, but I have managed to finish it now. And to show you how sorry I am, I decided not to make this chapter so short for you. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. It's a fact, but that's just the way it goes.**

**Warnings: Cigarette use. Possession.**

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 5-Possession**

"Alright Yams, I need to look at 'dose burns you got 'dere," Joey told Yami in the bathroom. Yami raised an eyebrow but lifted up his shirt anyway.

"Alright, but that better be the only reason."

"Oh no, don't even think of it like 'dat. I just want to bandage 'dose burns for ya," Joey started snickering. Yami growled a little and pulled his shirt off his back. Joey searched the cabinets to find the thing to treat burns. Grinning, the blond pulled out a bottle of a strange green gel. "How about 'dis aloe stuff?" he asked, looking at the bottle.

"Eh. That stuff just sticks to you though," Yami said, making a disgusted face.

"Alright, I guess you want to wince in pain every time you try to move, huh?" the blond teased.

Yami growled. "Fine." The blond helped get the gel on and wrap the bandages around his back.

"'Dere! All done!" he shouted.

"Where'd you learn to do this, Joey?" Yami asked him, as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Oh, I used to bandage myself whenever I got in a bad fight. I eventually got good enough at it. You have no idea how hard it is to bandage your whole back by yourself. At least it was for me," Joey grinned sheepishly.

"Oh," was all Yami said. They walked out of the bathroom over to the kitchen, sitting down, drinking hot chocolate. They put Yugi in his room, seeing as it looked like he fell asleep. They were a little afraid to leave him alone, but they had to.

Joey was worried at how Yami was taking all of this. Yami hasn't really said anything, but it's in his eyes, Joey can tell. He just hopes that Yami will talk to him. Right now though, Yami just started at his cup as he clutched it with his hands. The silence was getting nowhere, so Joey decided to say something.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, worried for his friend. Yami closed his eyes and nodded.

"I'm fine," he said, as he raised the mug to his lips and took a light sip, while Joey just stared at him. "So, how come you came back? Just curious," he asked, as he set the mug back down.

"Well, you know how I said something weird's happenin'?" he asked, as Yami nodded. "Well, when I went home, I almost felt like someone was starin' at me. I didn't really notice at first, but I just had 'dis weird feelin', you know?" Yami nodded again. "After 'dat, it just went…yikes!" Joey replied, whisper-shouting and flinching on yikes.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

"Let's just say…it had to do with a flying refrigerator," he replied. Yami couldn't help it. He covered his mouth to keep himself from snickering, but he failed. "Hey, it's not 'dat funny," Joey replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, it's just…it's probably just the way you said that," Yami replied after he gasped for breath. Joey crossed his arms.

"Yeah well, not when 'dat 'fridge almost came down and crushed me, it didn't."

"Oh. Oh no," Yami whispered to himself as he looked back down. A few moments went by. Joey was concerned since Yami hadn't moved at all since then. He decided to speak up. "Hey, Yams, are you sure you're a'right?" Yami looked up and smiled a small smile.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me, it's just…

"Yugi?" Yami nodded.

"Sort of. It's just…I'm worried about him Joey. I'm not entirely sure what's going on here, but I may have a small idea."

"You do?"

"Yes." Yami paused one moment to look down at his mug, watching the steam rise. "Last night, in my soul room, I was met face to face with this demon, who strangely looked just like Yugi." Yami looked up to see Joey's eyes widened as he tried to let this all sink in. "I thought at the moment that it really was Yugi, but after seeing the things he does, I definitely know he's not Yugi."

"Woah man, 'dat's insane," Joey replied.

"I know, but one thing is still appearing in my mind: Who is he? If he's not who he says he is, then who could he be? I totally refuse to believe that he's Yugi's yami; that could never be true. I'm his yami," he said all this as he clenched and unclenched his fist on the table. "Also, how can he show up outside of the realm? And why is he going after you guys? This whole thing is just so confusing," Yami spoke, running a hand through his hair and looking down at the chocolaty drink in his hands, staring at his reflection.

Joey reached over to put an arm on his shoulder. "Hey man, don't beat yaself up over it, 'cause it won't help anyone, a'right?"

Yami looked up and smiled a little. "I know, but we have to do something before someone gets hurt. We have to-"

He stopped short as he jumped up and sharply turned around, eyes as wide as they could go, staring behind him. Joey stood up, alarmed. "What's wrong, man?" Yami didn't answer or move for a few moments, still staring at nothing.

Finally, he replied shakily, "So-something…touched me."

"Whoa, really?" Joey asked, looking towards where Yami was looking, but finding just empty space.

Yami trembled a little as he turned around and went back to his seat, Joey doing the same. "I-I don't know, but, I just felt a cold sensation on the back of my neck," he replied, putting a hand where he said he felt something.

"Lemme see," Joey told him, leaning over so he could get a look at Yami's neck. He looked but saw no marks or anything. He put a hand on Yami's neck, feeling nothing cold or weird. Joey sat back down and answered, "I don't feel nothing. Maybe you're just getting jumpy about things." Yami rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling weird, but shrugging it off, not wanting Joey to think he was totally insane.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." They sat there in silence for a few moments trying to reassure themselves. Yami was still thinking of that coldness on his neck. He looked up to see a light breeze ruffle Joey's blond hair. Joey shivered a little, as he turned to his left.

"Uh Yami? Are 'dere any windows open?" he asked, looking around, eyes wide.

"Uh, no, I don't think so," he replied, joining Joey in searching. They stayed like that for a few moments, while the game shop stayed silent. Nothing happened. They slowly released the breaths they've been holding, and cast their eyes back on the table, laughing softly…

BANG!

They both jumped twenty feet in the air at the sudden sound. Both their heads whipped around to find the source, and found that indeed, a window had made that sound, banging up and down again in response to the sudden wind outside. Yami got up and went over to close the window.

He grabbed the window to keep it steady, while sticking his head out. Crimson eyes watched the different colored leaves fall off the tree, and gather in the wind, creating a leaf tornado. The dark sky was turning cloudy to add to the scene, while the wind whipped his blond tresses around. All these things signaling the beginning of autumn.

He shook his head and closed the window as tight as he could. Still shaking slightly, he went and sat back down again. "I'm becoming a nervous wreck now," he said solemnly.

"I think we're both becoming nervous wrecks," Joey snorted. Yami smiled a little, trying to relax.

"You don't think this means anything, do you?"

"I think we're just scarin' ourselves for nothin'" Joey replied. Yami didn't answer at first, because out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a shadow pass by.

After a few moments, he mumbled a "Yeah," distracted by the shadow he thought he saw. A few seconds went by, both totally on pins and needles, waiting to see if something else would happen. Yami didn't let his guard down for a second. He felt a breeze run through his hair, and his senses peaked. It felt different this time, almost…caressing. Yami felt sick though from the caressing. It was literally making him feel ill for some reason.

A high pitched scream woke him from his thought. Yami shot up from his chair and looked over to the stairs. He recognized that scream. "Yugi!" He rushed up the stairs. Joey started following him, but stayed behind when he heard a banging sound on the door.

He looked over to see Tristan slamming the door open, catching his breath. "Hey Trist," Joey said, raising an eyebrow at him. "What are you doin' here?"

Tristan looked up, panting. "This place is freaking haunted!" he shouted.

Joey only looked weirdly at him. "Hey man, lots of weird stuff has happened to us over 'de years. You're just now getting freaked about it?" Tristan was about to respond when another scream erupted from upstairs. Joey spun around. "Whoa, I gotta get up there!" He started going up the stairs, but stopped to look over to Tristan. "Hey man, you comin'?" he asked.

Tristan shook his head. "No way. I think I'll just stay down here," he said, sitting down.

"Suit yourself," Joey replied, going up the stairs. Tristan sat there for a few moments trying to relax, when a creaking sound made him shoot up from his chair.

"Uh, guys," he said, running up the stairs.

Joey kept hearing screaming as he got to Yugi's bedroom. He ran in and was met with a horrifying sight. Yami was trying to hold Yugi down while Yugi was thrashing around, arms flailing, and screaming. Yugi's thrashing knocked a lamp over from the desk by his bed. Yami grabbed Yugi's shoulders, Yugi's head lolling back. Joey was just standing there, surprised along with Tristan who came to the door.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami asked, as he tried to reassure him. Yami's heart stopped when he heard a demonic laugh coming from Yugi. Yugi's head turned back up, and Yami stared hard into cold amethyst-red eyes.

_Possession…_

Yugi squirmed in Yami's arms, trying to get an arm free. Yami was holding him down as best as he could, but Yugi managed to get an arm free. He slapped it hard across Yami's face, causing him to drop Yugi, fall, and hit the desk on the side of Yugi's bed. "Yami!" Joey shouted, running over to him. He looked up to hear Yugi screaming again, covering his head with his hands. Joey rushed over to Yugi while Tristan came over and lifted Yami into a sitting position, noting the fact he was unconscious, and laid his head against the desk.

Joey tried to get a hold of Yugi, while Yugi was banging his fists against his head. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted, loud enough for anyone to hear. Joey grabbed Yugi's wrists and pushed him down onto the bed. Yugi resisted, thrashing against Joey's arms, not succeeding because of Joey's strength over his own. He looked down at Yugi, watching him panting with his eyes closed tight. Suddenly, Yugi's eyes opened fast, revealing cold amethyst with red irises. He spoke in a demonic voice, "The shadows must die!" Joey gasped, getting very freaked out.

Yami shifted a little, waking up, and squinting his eyes. He opened them carefully, putting a hand on his head where he hit the desk. He drew his hand back to find a spot of blood. He put a hand on his face where Yugi slapped him, wincing at the sting.

He looked over to Yugi, eyes showing sadness. "Yugi…" he said softly.

Tristan put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you alright, man?" he asked. Yami just nodded blankly at him. He looked back over to Yugi, who was still being held down by Joey, resisting. His eyes glistened with unshed tears at what was happening…and what Yugi had done.

"Yugi…" Yami tried to get up, but the trauma in his head caused him to fall back down again. Tristan noticed this, and had an idea.

"Hey Joey, how are you holdin' up?" he asked. Yugi had stopped thrashing, and was only moving a little now.

"I'm alright."

"Good, 'cause I think I'll take Yami downstairs so he doesn't have to watch this anymore," Tristan replied, helping Yami to stand.

"'Dat's probably a good idea," Joey replied, loosening his grip a little so he wouldn't bruise Yugi's arms.

Tristan and Yami walked down the stairs slowly, Yami's tears falling silently. He furiously tried wiping them away, but to no avail. Tristan led him to the couch so he could lay on it. He sat Yami down on the couch and put a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?" he asked.

Yami looked up, eyes getting red from crying. "Yes," he said shakily. Tristan nodded and got up, getting a feeling that Yami wanted to be alone for awhile. Yami laid down on his side, sniffling as Tristan went back to the kitchen. His body shook, from what happened in that short amount of time. He'll never be able to get over seeing Yugi like that. His screams. That evil look on his face. Those eyes…those cold red eyes…

---

Joey was still holding Yugi down, but Yugi wasn't really putting up a fight anymore. Slowly, his movements slowed to a stop. Joey saw that Yugi had stopped resisting and looked to see his eyes glazed and half closed. He slowly loosened his grip on Yugi until he had fully taken his hands off his arms. "Yugi?" he asked, wondering if Yugi was alright. He lowered his head to Yugi's chest to hear him breathing faintly, but still breathing.

He suddenly spotted something on Yugi's neck. It was a strange blue jewel of some sort, and it was glowing. Joey wrapped his fingers around the foreign object, only to pull back sharply as the jewel was burning hot. Joey sighed heavily and looked back to Yugi, still seeing his eyes half closed. Joey carefully put his hands over Yugi's eyes, closing them fully, feeling that would be better.

He covered Yugi with a blanket, noting it was surprisingly cold in the room. Joey was afraid to leave Yugi, but he needed to talk to Tristan. Just in case, he went over to make sure Yugi's skylight window was locked. He slowly took one last look at Yugi, shut the door, and walked down the stairs.

Joey spotted Yami on the couch, finding him to be asleep, obviously drained from what had happened. Joey sighed again, as he met up with Tristan in the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes with his hand as he sat down in a chair, drained as well. "Yami fell asleep on 'de couch," he reported to Tristan. Tristan simply nodded.

A few moments went by, no one seeming to know what to say at this point. Finally though, Tristan broke the heavy silence. "Some weird stuff is happenin'" he spoke softly.

"'K'yeah, ya think?" Joey replied. A few seconds past. "I mean, thing's have happened, right? Ghosts, saving 'de world, all 'dis magic?" he said, waving his arms around at the last part. Tristan nodded. "But never, never have any of us been through 'dis; at least not 'dis bad."

"Yeah, it just makes you wonder: What's going on?"

"I don't know Trist. I just don't know…"

---

A couple hours went by, Joey and Tristan not noticing because they were too busy talking. Yami shifted a little on the couch, opening his eyes slowly. They were still glistening from the tears. He felt weak from his ordeal. Turning slowly, he looked up the stairs, the stairs looking darker than before. Yami heard the sound of wind howling outside hard, enough to make the house shake. The living room looked dim with only a lamp of light on.

Yami got up slowly, wanting to go back up there. He felt a heavy presence upstairs, and it wasn't making him feel good, but he needed to check it out anyway. He needed to know what was going on. He walked slowly up the stairs, Joey and Tristan not noticing. He heard faint whispering around him, making chills run up his spine.

He made it to the door, looking strangely at it. He put a hand on the knob, but drew back sharply. He felt sick again. These weren't the shadows he was feeling, no. It was something much worse…

He managed to pull himself together enough to put a hand on the knob again, and pushed open the door. He was met with darkness, but a faint light in the corner. He coughed a little, the air smelling like smoke. He looked over to see Yugi, only it wasn't him. It was the demon, and he was inhaling a cigarette. The demon sensed someone in the room and looked over to Yami. "Hey, what brings you here this evening?" he asked, smirking as he exhaled, smoke filling the air once again.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "How dare you. How dare you taint Yugi's body with those!"

"Oh really? Well, how about this?" the demon replied, inhaling the cigarette again. He exhaled, creating little rings of smoke in the air. "Oh look, smoke rings," he said, pointing at them.

"Stop it," Yami replied sternly, clearly getting tired of this guy. He was suddenly struck with a question. "Where did you get those anyway?" he asked. Demon Yugi looked over, smiling a little.

"Why Marik of course. It was definitely easy though," he said, chuckling a little.

**Flashback**

"_You know, you got a lot of spunk. And you and I have a lot of things in common. I like that," the demon responded. He smirked and placed his lips over Marik's. While Marik was busy freaking out, he didn't notice the demon putting a hand in his pocket and pulled out the cigarettes he had stashed away._

_The demon put the cigarettes in his own pocket, smirking at his accomplishment, as he continued to kiss Marik._

**End Flashback**

"Yeah, that was fun, but it was totally unsatisfying. Besides, Marik has the blood of a yami, and that totally pisses me off," the demon growled, crushing the cigarette in his hands. He didn't notice Yami had walked over to him. He looked up to see Yami looking angrily at him, hands curled up into fists. He didn't hit him though.

He leaned down to look into the demon's eyes. As calmly as he could, he asked, "Where is Yugi?"

The demon merely smirked at his answer. He reached with his hand, and tickled under Yami's chin. "Why, he's somewhere else, my little Yami." He suddenly saw the mark on Yami's face, and put his hand there. "I certainly left a mark on you there, huh?" he smirked, rubbing the inflamed area. It was starting to bruise, still looking red though almost in a shape of the handprint itself.

Yami gripped the demon's hand. "Who are you?" he finally asked.

"Now is that really something you need to concern yourself with, Pharaoh?" he asked, smirking. Yami released his arm.

"Don't say that-wait. What did you just say?" he whispered, looking at the demon.

"What, Pharaoh? You are a Pharaoh, are you not?"

"No, I know that! It's just…how do you know that?" he asked. The demon didn't answer him, but Yami figured out what he meant. "How do you know me?"

"You wanted to know who I was, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah-

"Let me ask you something. Do you remember what happened three thousand years ago?" Yami nodded, wondering how the demon could have known that also. "And do you remember Zork, who tried to destroy Egypt?" Yami nodded again.

"Well, I was there."

**!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&**

Finally! I finally updated this story! And good news too! This actually has a plot to it! I think I'll concentrate on this for awhile, because it's beginning to be the month of October. That means Halloween, and it also means horror, and the supernatural! Inspiration's around every corner, remember that!

So, what do you think will happen now? I still hope no one will kill me, not only for what's happening, but also for the fact that this took so long. Forgive me for that! Please review if you're shocked, impressed, or if you just want to vent.

Yugi: You have got to be kidding me!

Me: Oh Yugi, why did you hit Yami?

Yugi: I did no such thing!

Me: Well, the proof is in the chapter, so try getting yourself out of this one.

Yugi: Oh man.


End file.
